


Temptation

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel Seto, M/M, PWP, Threats of Violence, but then it just turns into smut instead, demon Atem, i can just put it on everything i've ever written, i'm coining a new term: sws, smut with sass, standing for porn with hints of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: “My point, angel, is that games are much more fun when there’s a little risk involved. Why should I play with someone who can’t really lose?”





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capsaicin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/gifts).



Every muscle in Atem's body grew tense as he pressed his back against the rough bark of the tree and waited.

Then a blinding white beam tore through it, singeing Atem as he dove for cover.

“You’re only prolonging the inevitable,” Seto called from the sky. Atem waved his hand vaguely, conjuring a reflective disk that would let him peer around the rock at the angel without getting his head blown off. Seto floated easily in the air, wings fluttering around him, one hand stroking the long scaly neck of the creature that had almost turned Atem into a pile of ashes moments before. It gave an affectionate growl and evaporated into mist. Atem threw his voice when he answered, trying not to give away his position.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you.” He took a moment to enjoy the annoyed wrinkle of Seto’s brow, and began to move his delicate fingers through the air. The invisible patterns they traced were suddenly not so invisible, and lines of dim red fire began to weave between his hands. He saw Seto stiffen, his nostrils flaring, and Atem moved his hands faster. "You've only been pursuing me for six months and you think you've exhausted all my tricks?"

“Whatever you’re doing, it won’t work. I’ll always be one step ahead of you.”

Sweat broke out on the back of Atem’s neck. It was now or never. He lept out from behind the boulder, scarlet lightning flashing from his hands. It struck the ground under Seto’s floating form, igniting it like a match to gasoline. An explosion burst up, enveloping Seto, its flames whipping angrily around his robes, and Atem panted at the drain of his power. Ropes of fire twisted around Seto’s body, and he bared his teeth in fury. With a very unangelic roar, beams of light shot from his wings, bursting through the bonds and scattering the flames to ash. Atem gave a choked cry, falling weakly to his knees. “Pitiful. You really thought that would hold me? Maybe you are just as worthless as the rest of them.” Atem rasped, words catching in his bone-dry throat. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” Seto descended, feet touching lightly down in front of his opponent. He reached down and grasped Atem’s chin, yanking it up with a gleeful smirk. Atem’s lips moved silently. Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Louder please, I want to hear you properly when you finally admit defeat.”

“Congratulations, Seto. You’ve fallen right into my trap.” Atem’s voice and eyes were clear, all at once, and Seto’s hand barely had time to twitch against Atem’s skin before it happened. A far cry from the previous spell, intricate circles rippled out from right where Seto’s feet met the earth, interweaving and parting again faster than a human eye could follow. Veins of blue light crept up under his robes, under his skin, shining out in carefully laid patterns that mirrored the ones around them.

“You- curse y-” Seto choked as the lines moved up over his throat, his limbs trembling with his fury where they were held immobile. The spinning circles of light hummed and quivered, and Atem began to grow pale under the strain, but then they snapped inwards, converging on a single point. There was a great crack, like thunder, and Seto’s eyes rolled back into his skull as he dropped without a sound. Atem dropped as well, sweating and shaking, barely able to stay on his hands and knees. He stayed for a moment, and then dragged himself back up with a groan. His power almost completely spent, it was the most he could do to drag the unconscious Seto into his lap. Atem snapped his fingers, and the pair disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

Atem stared down, twirling his tail absentmindedly around a finger. Seto stared back up at him, the only sound a slight flutter of hidden feathers. Ropes run through with crimson and blue thread twisted around his limbs, crossing around his back to keep his wings in check. Atem tested them, carefully, for the umpteenth time, and found them sound.  


“You aren’t afraid.”

Seto let out a snort that would have sounded undignified coming from anyone else.

“Will you just get on with it?”

“You think I’m going to kill you?”

“I know you think all members of the Heavenly Host are simpletons, but that’s a little rich. Is there some other reason you would have trapped me like this? Now get on with it. I’ll be back once my essence reforms, so there’s no need to savor the experience quite this much.”

“Hmm. Did you know, Seto, that once a demon dies, it dies?”

“And you breed like rabbits to make up for it. Your point?”

“My point? Very well.” Atem’s fingers danced again, and pulled a weapon from the air. It wasn’t a traditional weapon of any kind, more like a rough spike of some very dark wood, but Seto’s whole body went cold. It radiated age, worn smooth by years uncountable, and the very air around it shivered with malice. “Aha. You recognize it then?” Seto swallowed.

“As I keep telling you, I’m not an idiot.”

“Good. I wouldn’t be so fond of you otherwise.” Atem stalked forward. Seto’s eyes never left the spike, his pupils blooming and trails of sweat forming down the back of his neck. Atem rested the point against Seto’s stomach, and smiled at the hitch in Seto’s breathing. He trailed it up Seto’s chest, finally stopping right in the hollow of his throat. The skin stretched beneath it as Seto gulped, and a tiny drop of silver beaded up beneath the tip. “My point, angel, is that games are much more fun when there’s a little risk involved. Why should I play with someone who can’t really lose?”

“What do you want?” Seto hissed, moving his throat as little as possible.

“I just told you.” Atem grinned, removing the spike from Seto’s skin and twirling it carelessly in his hand. “Play with me, Seto. I haven’t had such an entertaining opponent in centuries. I’ve gotten quite bored.”

“They told me you were slippery,” Seto muttered.

“They?” Atem licked his lips, watching an artery twitch frantically in Seto's neck.

"You have quite a reputation for managing to get away unscathed."

"I'm flattered. Perhaps I have a guardian angle watching over me."

Seto grimaced.

"If this is going to be a game of who has the worst sense of humor, I'd prefer death."

"Hmm." Atem crawled up over Seto's body, bringing their faces within an inch. Seto's eyes glared up at him, icy and impregnable, giving away almost nothing. Atem wasn't the biggest fish that Heaven had to fry, by any means, which was probably why they hadn't sent anyone even remotely interesting after him before this. Angels, in general, had no nuance. Yes, Atem prided himself on his strategy, but in truth he hadn't had to use much of it at all to avoid the utterly predictable machinations of his previous foes. He hadn't even bothered to hurt any of them, just sent them back to Heaven with their tails between their legs. This angel, on the other hand... Atem stared deeper into Seto's eyes, looking with all of his powers of perception for a hint of weakness. Even with all his magic brought to bear, he saw nothing. Atem shivered.

"Well? Did you find whatever it is you're looking for?"

"You're quite inscrutable. I'll just have to go with what I know best."

"So you're going to run away like a coward?" Seto snapped.

Atem bristled. 

"Of course not. And did you forget who's in charge here?"

"No, I just see no reason to be nice to you. You're either going to kill me or you aren't, so get on with whatever game it is that you do best. I'm sure I can beat you at that too."

"So confident. Very well, but remember, you asked for this." Atem's hand slid down Seto's stomach, nails catching against the skin. Seto's eyes widened in momentary surprise, but then he threw his head back and his laughter echoed through the air.

"Oh please. If that's your plan, do your worst."

"I intend to," Atem replied with a grin. Before Seto could answer, Atem's fingers were brushing over his cock. He jumped in spite of himself at the gentle touch, and Atem's grin widened. "Now Seto, don't give in too easily or I really will have to kill you."

"As if your pitiful attempts could ever arouse me."

"My apologies, I'll have to try harder."

"You sure will-" Seto's teeth clicked together as Atem's tongue slid up his length, leaving a wet trail over his skin and swirling delicately around the head. Atem looked up, eyes crinkling with enjoyment as Seto clenched his jaw, looking away up at the ceiling.

"I didn't quite hear you. Are you alright?" Before Seto could think of some snarky response, Atem took Seto's gradually hardening cock and sucked it fully into his mouth, swallowing around it till his nose brushed Seto's stomach. Atem felt it twitch, thickening in his mouth, and he hummed in satisfaction. He bobbed his head a few times, drenching it in his saliva, and then looked up through his lashes at the angel's face. Seto was looking at him again, his eyes a little glazed and his face tight with anger. "I did say it was what I do best. What was that about not getting aroused?" Atem gave Seto's cock a firm stroke, but the angel simply stared at him, determined not to react. "Is that how it is. Alright, if you insist." Still stroking Seto's wet cock with one hand, Atem mouthed over Seto's balls, licking and sucking, but there was no sound. He moved on to little nips of Seto's thighs, but again there was barely a twitch. Finally Atem flicked his tongue against Seto's asshole, and he got what he was searching for. Seto's thighs tensed against the ropes, and a soft grunt escaped his lips. Finally. Atem pressed his advantage, speeding up his hand on Seto's cock and lapping at his hole. He waited till another tremor ran through Seto's thighs, and then pushed inward, pushing his tongue in and out of Seto's ass. A choked-off groan came from above him and Atem groaned in answer as Seto's asshole clenched on his tongue. Seto's thighs began to shake, and Atem just had to see his face. Atem propped himself up on Seto's thighs again and swallowed his cock whole, stroking it with his tongue as he took in the view. Seto's pale skin was flushed and his lips had parted. He breathed heavily, his hips hiking up involuntarily into the glorious wet heat of Atem's mouth. Atem groaned, half-hard himself. Atem dropped Seto's cock from his mouth, stroking it again and thrusting his fingers into Seto's ass. The angel choked, his eyes fluttering, squirming against the bedsheets. "Are you going to cum for me, Seto?"

"Nnn- not- on your life! Ba- aaa- stard!"

"Such unheavenly language. I wonder, how much like a human did they make you?" Seto opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a desperate gasp as Atem's fingers hooked upwards in Seto's body. "Anatomically, very much it seems. Now then..." Atem pressed hard with the tips of his fingers, swallowing Seto's cock again and taking him deep into his throat. Seto cried out, his eyes watering, hands gripping frantically at the ropes that held him as he came into Atem's mouth.

Seto fell back against the bed, panting, and Atem loomed over him, licking his lips like the cat that had gotten the cream.

"Filthy demon..." Seto mumbled, trying to recover himself.

"I'm not the one who just came screaming from a simple blowjob. How deprived are you anyway? Oh wait, I already know the answer to that." Seto sat bolt upright in the bed, fuming, and realized all at once that the ropes were gone. He blinked in astonishment at the demon in his lap, who only grinned even wider. "I'll give you a break to think on your sins. Till next time!" Seto grabbed for Atem's neck, but the demon had already vanished into thin air, his power completely revitalized by the experience.

"Damn you Atem!" Seto shouted after him, certain the demon was still watching. "You'd better be ready. Next time I'll show no mercy." 

The only answer was a chuckle, floating down out of the empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Capsai bby, enjoy your smut. <3


End file.
